


Beauty and his Beast

by SuicideLove



Series: Genderbent and Revised Disney [1]
Category: Disney Princesses, Gender/Sexbent Disney - Ripushko
Genre: M/M, Revised Version, Yaoi, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideLove/pseuds/SuicideLove
Summary: This is going to be my version of Beauty and the Beast that I wrote in high school. Bell's name has been changed to Blade and Beast is still Beast. Slight mentions of bestiality and some slight porn but nothing major along with mentions of suicide.Yea, Disney got pretty dark





	1. Chapter One

I was walking through the small French town I lived in and sighed, trying to avoid Gaston like the plague. Normally I wouldn't be so malice filled but I hope he got the plague just so I could be rid of him. He was a disgusting, pompus pig but no one but my mother and I could see it. Everyone loved him just because he could flex his muscles, utterly barbaric. When reaching the fountain at the town square I sat and pulled out my favorite book from my basket that I was carrying, reading it happily while nibbling on my lip.

I got so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice something blocked my sunlight until the source cleared their throat. When I looked up I instantly became annoyed when seeing Gaston, there goes my peaceful morning. Gaston smirked at me and said, "Blade why are you reading that junk? You're going to become my wife after all and you won't have any need nor time to read once you do!" He took my book and tossed it into a pile of mud without a thought or care, shocking me. I instantly stood and glared at him as I picked it up, cleaning it with my apron.

I said nothing, giving him a cold shoulder as I started to quickly walk away. He didn't like that and he growled, grabbing my wrist roughly. He said angrily, "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! And respond when I do talk to you and ask you something"! I tried ripping my arm away from him and sneered, "Let go of me Gaston! I have to get home to my mother!" He started chuckling at that, as if I had said the funniest thing in the world to him.

And in a way, I had said the funniest thing in the world to him. Everyone knew my mother was an inventor but unfortunately her inventions never really worked. She tried hard and worked constantly but for some reason they never functioned the way they where supposed to. Because of this she was the whole towns laughing stock and it infuriated me to no end. And no matter what I said, everyone still mocked her in my and her face, as if our feelings didn't matter.

I glared at him darkly as I managed to rip my arm away and I started to run down the street, ignoring as he called for me. I kept running out of town and to the hill that I and mother lived on, roughly setting my basket and book down on the fence to the chicken coop. I sighed before taking a calming deep breath and picking up the bucket of chicken feed, scattering it about as I walked through their coop, "One day I'll find a husband. And it certainly won't be Gaston!"When hearing a small explosion I gasped and dropped the bucket, rushing over to mothers workshop quickly. I coughed on all the smoke and waved my hand to try and clear it as I walked in, "Mother?!"

I kept looking around and didn't relax until I saw my mother coughing on the dust as well, waving her own hand, "My automatic wood cutter should work now!" I blinked before starting to laugh, amazed at her optimism in her inventions. She merely beamed at me before the two of us started to clean up around her workshop. Once we where done she turned to the automatic woodcutter and patted it fondly. When it rattled in protest I jumped a bi and blinked as she beamed brighter, "Well I can just get it to work at the convention. Now, whats wrong my little darling?"

I wan'ted to be annoyed at the nickname from my childhood that she still used but I just couldn't, so I simply explained what had happened as he continued to clean up and put the invention on a wagon. It was already hooked up to our amber colored horse Fellep. When I was done tying down the invention to the wagon she was sitting up on the bench, all ready to go, "That is rather bothersome my little darling. I won't allow him to marry you if he makes you unhappy. When I get back in three days I'll give him a proper talking to. Je t'aime ma petite cheri" I smiled at her fondly and kissed her outstretched hand softly, "Je t'aime aussi maman. I'll see you in three days" I waved goodbye to her as she rode off and I didn't stop until I couldn't see her anymore and with a sigh I spun back to the house and went inside.

I started to clean up the sitting area that was littered with my mothers unfinished or scrapped blueprints for whatever invention she was working on before groaning loudly when hearing someone knock. I spun to it and opened it up roughly before scowling when seeing Gastons smirking face, "Oui Gaston? What is it that you want?" He instantly pushed past me and came inside, as if I had invited him in, "I have marvelous news ma cheri Blade!" I rose a brow and closed the door, leaning on it with crossed arms, "Oui? Are you moving?" He looked at me and smirked, crossing his arms as if he really did have marvelous news I was just dying to hear, "No, I am not moing. The marvelous news is, is that I'm going to ask you to marry me and you're going to say yes"

I stared at him in shock for multiple reasons. One, that he just assumed I would say yes, two that he was so delusional that he thought he even had a chance at wooing me and three, that I was so shocked at his announcment I fainted right on the spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have obviously been gone for awhile and the reason is that I had a total mental meltdown and had to take some time to recover. However, I am back for good now and I'm doing much better. I will be updating on my days off, which are usually Sunday and Tuesdays so those are the days that I will primarily be updating on. I will be editing these two chapters to add more detail and fix any errors I overlooked the last time I updated and as an apologetic present, I will be adding the first chapter to Cinderella and Pocahontas! So keep an eye out for those and I do hope you enjoy them just as much as you enjoyed this one!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you probably noticed the flow between this chapter and the first was off and that was because when I reread this I realized I had skipped a chapter and didn't realize it. However the chapter I have just added is the correct one and on Tuesday I'll be adding the third chapter to the story but enjoy!

-Blades Mothers Point of View-

I frowned deeply as I rode through the forest on my wagon, looking between the worn dirt roads and my map. I was absolutely lost but I just didn't want to admit it, I had gone to the convention before so it was an absured thought to think that I was actually lost. Or, so I thought. I went down another winding ath and looked for the right turn, even though I would never find it. Fellep looked at me from over his shoulder and gave a small, nervous whinny but I just ignored him and turned back to my map.

I frowned and gave an exasperated sigh before turning back to the road before I noticed it. It was a pack of wolves, at the least five and at the most ten. When I was sure it was wolves I snapped the reigns, making Fellep run faster on the hardly walked road and making the whole wagon shake bt I didn't care. Everything happend so fast it was a blurr. I remember a glimpse of Fellep trying to jump over a fallen log which he did successfully but he also successfully sent me flying into a river.

All I remember with clarity was walking down the bridge that led to a castle, the iron gate behind me closing. I tried knocking on the giant doors with the giant knockers but what felt like eternity with no answer the door finally creaked open. I went in hesitatingly and looked around but saw no one, "Bonjour? Bonjour?!" I walked deeper into the main hall and looked around for someone, anyone really but I couldn't see it was so dark into the night, "I'm sorry for barging in and intruding but wolves scared my horse away and I can't make it back to my village safely until daylight! If I could stay but the night I'll be gone in the morning!" I whipped around when hearing a faint voice but I couldn't make out what it said so I merely followed it and found myself in a parlor with a raging fire.

I eagerly stood in front of it and sighed softly, trying to dry myself and my soaking wet clothes out the best I could. Suddenly walking obects came into the room and started speaking to me, I thought I finally went mad! After some introductions I was hesitatingly holding Chip and sipping the warm tea nervously, not wnating to hurt him. But Chip didn't mind, in fact, he giggled, "That kinda tickles"! I chuckled in response and listened as Loumiere started explaining where I would stay for the night before we all froze when hearing a nightmare fuel inducing roar, "Why are you in my castle?!"

Before I could even explain the situation and how I was only staying the night and that I didn't mean to intrude a paw,  _a paw!_ , reaching out from the shadows and started dragging me away. I didn't bother fighting, being to scared to and I assumed this was the true owner of the castle but I did start tearing up, afraid I wouldn't see Blade again. When I got my wits together I looked around nad saw I was in some type of dungeon and the creature tossed me roughly into a cell, slamming the door shut and locked, "Now stay there and be forever the prisoner of a beast!" Once the creature, or beast as it had said, left the dungeon I slid down the wall an started sobbing heavily into my hands, thinking I'd never see my Blade again

-Blades Point of View-

When I woke up it was to the sound of wild hoofbeats and I was laying against the ground. Gaston must have panicked when I fainted and ran off like the coward he truly was. I groaned from a headache that was forming and I slowly got off the floor, going outside. I blinked when seeing Fellep and I could tell he was scared so I went to him an hugged his neck soothingly, "Fellep what's wrong?! Where's maman?! You have to take me to her Fellep, take me to her"! I ran inside and changed from my dirty dress into a clean on, removing the apron and pulling on a cloak before going back to Fellep and jumping onto his saddle.

Fellep instantly started running back to the woods after I got settled onto his back and I didn't care how fast he was going, I just cared about getting my maman back home and safe. He ran for what felt like hours and when he did finally stop he stopped in front of a large and dark looking chatou and he seemed to be afraid of getting closer to it. I jumped off and let the hood of my cape fall as I crossed the bridge, the iron gate snapped shut behind me and cutting a path to Fellep off, "If shes in here, I'm going to stay in there until I find her" I went to knock on the door but jumped a bit when it instantly opened up before my knuckles could even touch it. I went inside slowly and looked around but couldn't really see anything from how dark it was.

When seeing a flickering light I instantly followed it but for some reason I couldn't find the will to call out to it. I kept following it but the longer I followed it the more nervous I got, realizing more and more what kind of situation I was in and how this person ahead of me could easily hurt me but I didn't care, I wanted to get my maman. Eventually I arrived at a dungeon and ran to the gate my mother was behind, gripping the bars tightly, "Maman! What are you doing here? What happened?" She gasped when seeing me and rushed to me, holding my hands tightly, "Ma petite cheri, you must leave! You must leave now!" I looked at her concerned when seeing how terrified she was, "What? Why? I'm not leaving without you!"

I whipped my head around instantly when hearing a voice speak behind me, "Because she is my prisoner, and now, so are you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time you'v finished reading this chapter one of Cinderella and Pocahontas should be posted and up on Archive! So go ahead and have a read and enjoy!


	3. Chapter Three

When hearing the strange voice I quickly whipped my head around and stared at the oddly formed shape hiding in the shadows. The only thing that I could clearly make out of the form was its eyes. It had two gold eyes, they shined so brightly I was convinced he had sunlight glowing from them. My mother shook me from my thoughts by grasping my hands tightly from within her cage, obviously terrified, "What, what do you mean?" It spoke in a deep and gravelly voice as if it spent a long time screaming in rage, "She broke into my home and that is enough reason for me to keep her here as punishment"

  
I stared shocked and quickly looked at my mother, surprised she would do something and horrified that such a little crime would be treated with a high punishment. She looked down, obviously ashamed of what she did and I did the only thing that came natural to me; save my mother, "Take me then. Take me instead! My mothers sick and won't last long in here but I'm young and healthy so please, take me"! It seemed to stare at me, thinking, "Why would I trade her for you for those reasons alone?" I bit my lip nervously, afraid it would refuse, "I can do chores around the castle where she would be only fit to rot away in this cell, of no use to you" It stared at me longer and seemed to be searching for something, for what, I didn't know, "Look at me"

  
I had momentarily looked back at my mother and seen her scared face but I quickly did as told and what I saw made me cover my mouth in fear. It was a beast, an actual beast! Even through my fear though my curiosity at such a creature was quickly gaining head and I felt drawn to it, even if I was horrified, "Look upon me well because I will be the only soul you will ever see again" He, I assumed, stared at me with hard eyes, obviously assuming he had scared me away but I just gave him an even harder stare. In an instant he ripped me away from the door and to his side, holding me behind him.

  
He opened the door and dragged my mother out, the two of us giving each other hurried goodbyes before the door slammed behind him. He left me in there, for I don't know how long before eventually coming back alone and leading me out into the hall and holding a candlestick, "Wh...where are we going?" He barely glanced at me from over his shoulder, "You're room unless you'd prefer the dark, damp and cold dungeon?" I quickly shook my head and bit my lip, "N-No...than-thank you.." He paused in his step at that as if shocked someone had thanked him before he stared walking again.

  
Soon we stopped in a set of double doors and he pushed it open, gesturing to it. I slowly went in and looked around, amazed at the beauty of it but it did seem rather old, "Thank you, um..what should I call you?" I turned to look at him as he stood at the door, "You will call me Beast. And what shall I call you?" I gave a polite smile, giving a slight curtsy, "I am Blade misour Beast" He gave a hum in acknowledgment and nodded his head, "Well then, Blade, you will come down to dinner in an hour"

  
Before I could even response and figure out a way to politely decline he snapped the doors shut with a bang, leaving me in darkness. I bit my lip and sighed before looking the room over again in greater detail. After everything sort of soaked in I whimpered before collapsing onto the bed and crying into my pillows, not sure what to do. I was crying for a few things because I was overwhelmed, because I was scared and because I was already missing my poor mother. I don't know how long I cried but I kept crying until I heard someone knock and come in.

When I looked up I stared shocked when seeing a teacup, a teapot, a clock and a candlestick hop and shimmy inside! The clock gave a bow to me and smiled, "Bonjour misour. I am Clocksworth. This is Lumiere, Mrs. Pots, and her son Chip. We are masters loyal servants here at the castle and we're here to get you prepared for dinner with the master" I sniffled and slowly sat up, wiping away my tears, "Merci beacoup butI'm not going down to dinner. I have no appetite nor will to dine with him" Mrs. Pots and Lumiere looked nervous at my refusal as Chip hopped right up to me excitedly, Lumiere speaking up, "Are you positive misour? The master won't like it if you refuse him" I gave another sniffle and nodded as I looked at Chip curiously, "I'm positive and I don't care if it'll upset him, I'm not going down there with him"

Clocksworth and the others looked at each other nervously once more before having Chip join them again and leaving my room. After a bit, I assumed they had gone down to tell Beast of my refusal I heard I roar so loud that the windows shook in there pane. Instead of being scared or frightened I instantly just felt annoyed and weary, already telling that I was going ot regret this


	4. Chapter Four

I quickly went to the door and leaned against it, holding the handle tightly as Beast began to pound his fist against it, trying to get it open. It was scary as even with me pressed against it, the door shook from the urge to open, "Open the door Blade! Now!" I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it, "No! I won't!" He gave a growl and slammed his fist against the door once more, "Open the door and come downstairs and eat now"! I yelled no again and instead of replying he went silent and even stopped pounding his fist on the door.

I could hear Mrs. Pott's whispering to him but I couldn't hear what she was saying but I could hear Beast grumbling back a response. I leaned closer ot the door, trying to hear them speak before hearing Beast sigh and speak calmly, "It would please me greatly if you would come downstairs and dine with me" I stared at the door and blinked surprised, it surprising me that he would act so calm, "Do...do you really want me to come down and dine with you? Do you really want to dine with me?" He spoke without hesitation, I was afraid he didn't really want my company, "Yes, I do. Please come down" I hesitated a moment before slowly moving away from the door, "I'll be down in a moment"

He didn't reply for a moment and I was afraid he would start yelling again before I heard his retreating steps. I took a calming breath before going to the wardrobe and looking through its contents and asking its opinion. Soon it held out a pretty red dress with sleeves that would hang below my fingers just a tad and it seemed the skirts would swish across the ground as I walked. After I dressed in the red dress and pulled on the matching slippers I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail before leaving the safety of my room. I turned after closing the doors and was greeted by Lumiere and Clocksworth who started leading me to the dining room after I gave them a nervous smile.

Once reaching the dining hall I smiled at Beast who was standing next to the hearth. He went to one of the chairs and he quickly went to me, pulling my chair out, causing me to give a small giggle at his gestures and panics at being a good host. After I sat I smoothed out my dress while he sat at the head of the table, to my left, "You look beautiful in red" I blinked surprised when hearing him and blushed, looking away shyly, missing the small smile he gave. As we began to eat I couldn't help but giggle from the animal way he ate his food with his fingers.

I didn't want him to think I was making fun of him or being rude so I started eating with my fingers as well, smiling softly, "Are you mocking me?" He looked at me both angrily and offended and I couldn't help but laugh again, "I'm not mocking you. I'm simply doing what you are so you don't feel like an animal or I'm being standoffish" His eyes became hard and he sat straight, "But I am an animal. I'm a beast. A monster. I freak of nature! Everyone fears at the sight of me! No one will ever think of me any different then a beast! Because that is exactly what I am! A beast!" Somewhere through that speech he had begun to yell at me. When he finished he stared at me with hard eyes and glaring, waiting for me to disagree.

All I did was stare before offering a soft smile, "Its true, you do look like an animal, a beast, a freak of nature but that's only on the outside. That doesn't really matter to me, whats on the outside I mean. What matters to me and what should matter to you is whats on the inside and how you act and think. To me, you have a very beautiful inside that your anger tries to hide and lock away. But I'm sure, through patience and kindness, I can get through your angry shell to see what beauty you're truly hiding inside" He stared at me shocked, shocked that I would say something so kind and sweet to him. It was so intense I started to blush and I looked away shyly, not looking at him even when I heard his chair scrape from him getting up. I blinked surprised and looked up confused when feeling his arms wrap around me, looking into what I realized where melted gold eyes. I gave a soft smile and hugged back once realizing that it really was him hugging me, shocked that he would do that.

We hugged for awhile, giving the other some comfort that we hadn't gotten in awhile until I started to have trouble keeping my eyes open, "Beast, I am tired. Can I go to bed for the night?" I looked up at him and squeaked in surprise when he picked me up, starting to walk upstairs while cradling me to his chest. I shyly wrapped my arms around his neck and looked around the castle halls curiously as he walked. When he walked past my room I looked at him confused and rose a brow "Beast, you passed my room, where are you going?" Without looking at me he answered and kept walking, "You're sleeping in my room"

I blushed heavily when hearing that and looked away to hide it but I was shocked from that. Soon he stopped in front of a pair of double doors and opened them with his foot, walking into a large and grand room. But it wasn't at the same time, it was torn and damaged and musty and ruined. The sheets and blankets where ripped and clawed must have been from his claws and the furniture was sporting the same marks as well. Once getting to the large four poster bed he laid me down on it and started blowing out the candles that were in the room.

As I waited for him I looked around the room more closely and when seeing the portrait of a man with his face clawed off I gestured to it curiously, "Beast? Who's that?" I didn't hear him say anything so I looked at him and was met with Beast staring at me with gold eyes hardened with rage and I knew right then and there that I was in deep shit


End file.
